Hobbe Caves (Fable Heroes)
Hobbe Caves is a level in Fable Heroes. It is based on the generic hobbe-infested caves found in the Fable games, such as Hobbe Cave and The Hole. Level Breakdown *'Power-Up Chest!': A Power-Up Chest lies just beyond the start line. *'Hobbes': A pack of hobbes awaits further along the path. *'Hobblets': The barrels beside the path hide a group of hobblets. A Power-Up Chest is nearby. *'Hobbes': Another pack of hobbes and hobblets burst from barrels by the path. *'Hobblets': Hiding in barrels again. A Power-Up Chest is found behind some barrels, and another is just down the path. *'Hobblets' (2 waves): These spawn as you cross the wooden bridge. *'Break Time': Destroy the mushroom to activate the coin cloud and proceed. *'Hollowlets' (2 waves): These mini hollow men appear next to a Power-Up Chest. The second wave consists of full-sized hollow men. *'Power-Up Chests!': A pair of Power-Up Chests sit beside the path. *'Hollow Men' (3 waves): Each wave of hollow men increases in size. The large hollow man in the third wave summons a group of his own. Defeat him to kill them all. A Power-Up Chest is in this area. *'Hollowlets': A group of hollowlets spawns on the bridge over a stream. *'Power-Up Chest': This chest lies just after a large group of barrels. *'Hobbes': A group of hobbes attacks from further along the path. *'Hollow Men' (2 waves): This group have flaming heads and have more health than their regular counterparts. A Power-Up Chest sits in their midst. The Pit Take the path on the left to reach the pit. Before you get to the boss fight, there is a Good or Evil chest pair to choose from. Beware of the molten rocks being shot up from the surrounding lava pools. Lava Troll A Lava Troll has taken up residence in the Hobbe Cave. Prepare for a heated battle! The lava troll attacks with a ground attack and a ranged attack. The ground attack sends out a shockwave around it, pushing the Heroes away. The ranged attack consists of numerous thrown rocks. When its health is less than three-quarters, it will disappear into the ground and spawn a number of mini-trolls. Kill these for coins, and the large troll will reappear. Continue attacking it until its health is below half, and it will disappear and spawn mini-trolls again. When its health is less than one-quarter, it will do this for a third time. It also gains a new attack at this point, which consists of a ground stomp that sends a load of molten rocks flying through the air. Kill it quickly to ensure these do not harm your Heroes. The two Power-Up Chests respawn after 50 seconds. Mines Take the path on the right to reach the mines: Puppets, start your engines! Tap the buttons shown over character's head as fast as you can! Mine Carting See who can get the fastest time in this race on rails! The aim is to be the first puppet to reach the bottom of the mine. Mash the buttons as they appear over your puppet and try to be the first to the end. The quicker you mash the buttons, the faster you go down the track. The winner receives 5000 coins, second place gets 3000, third gets 1500, and last place gets 1 coin. Scores |valign=top| |} Category:Fable Heroes Levels